Power of the Mind
by ANameWrittenInWater
Summary: 10/Rose. Something bad happens to Rose. Afterwards, she can't get it out of her head. The Doctor knows something's wrong, of course he does. But can he help her? I'm really bad at writing summaries sorry!
1. Prologue

**A/N: please let me know what you think of this. It might take me a while to finish the whole story. **

Prologue

The Doctor watched Rose cautiously as she talked on the phone to Mickey. He'd never seen her like that. Of course she had been scared before, but this was more then fear. It was different. He watched her nervously chew her thumb nail. She sighed, then said,

"I'm fine." A few moments later, she looked angry "what are you talking about? I've got to go. I'll call you back okay?" She hung up before waiting for him to reply.

It was coming back. That feeling... She looked at the Doctor, hoping it would make her feel better. But the feeling wouldn't go away. She badly wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She would sound crazy. Luckily, he broke the silence.

"What did he say?"

"He..." She paused. "He's worried about me."

"Rose... So am I." She looked away from him. The Doctor stood up and walked to her, then put his hand on her arm. "Your not yourself. You've tried to hide it from me but I know you too well." She refused to meet his gaze. "Please tell me what's going on, i'm worried." When Rose looked at him, a tear fell down her face.

"I don't know what's going on, I can't understand it" She said, quietly. "I'm scared. I don't like being on my own because..." More tears fell. Tears of relief, she was relieved that she could tell him. Even though it might sound stupid, at least it wasn't bottled up inside her anymore. She wiped the tears away, then spoke again. "I can't be alone 'cos it reminds me, then I get flashbacks." The Doctor had noticed that, too. How she was so much more reluctant to be by herself. He hugged her, then asked softly,

"What else happens?"

For a minute Rose didn't say anything. She could think what she was going to say, but saying it would hurt. Her heart rate increased slightly and her breathing quickened. "I've had dreams and panick attacks. And..." She shook her head.

"You'll feel better when it's out." The Doctor encouraged.

"The dreams are so realistic and the flashbacks are too vivid. And If I see someone who looks like him I like... I feel awful." The Doctor was right, she did feel better now that she had got it off her chest.

"Oh, Rose you should have told me! I feel really bad now, you've been dealing with this on your own."

"Don't feel bad! The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to worry you." The doctor took her hand. Rose carried on. "It pisses me off, though. 'Cos I know he's in jail and i'm safe but no matter how many times I tell myself that it doesn't change anything." Her breathing was getting faster still. _Not now. Please not now._ Rose thought when she realised she was going to have another panick attack. It was a good thing the Doctor knew what to do. He took her hands and they sat down. He kept hold of her hands and said,

"It's ok, Rose. Close your eyes." She obediantly closed them. "Picture the Earth at night. Each star is someone who cares about you. Picture those people now. They're not going to let you get hurt anymore. They're always here for you." When the meditation had finished, Rose opened her eyes and felt calmer. "Did it help?" Rose nodded. The Doctor embraced her in another hug.

"My hands are still shaking."

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" The Doctor was quiet for a minute, deciding how he was going to say it.

"I think you've got post traumatic stress." Rose sighed, but didn't say anything, so the Doctor carried on. "At torchwood they've got councillors, maybe you should talk to one of them." To The Doctors suprise, Rose agreed but said,

"Don't they deal with people who have had traumatic experience with ghosts and stuff? Not people who..." She didn't want to finish her sentence.

"I'm sure they'll help. They have probably seen loads of people with stress disorders for all kinds of reasons." They were both quiet for a while, thinking. "So, you'll get help?" He was looking right into her eyes. She looked back in his beautiful dark eyes and nodded. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.


	2. Meditation

Meditation

**A/N: I forgot to say at the beginning, this story is set after doomsday but Rose is back, as you can see. She hasn't been back for that long, and I like Donna but I she's not in this story, because I wanted to concenrate on the Doctor and Rose's relationship and all that. Hope you enjoy. **

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?" The Doctor walked into Rose's bedroom.

"Torchwood just called me..." Rose started, but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"What do they want this time?!"

"They want us to go and check out a school 'cos apparently the kids are going into trances or something, and the teachers are up to something."

"Another school?" The Doctor said, and frowned. "What do we have to do?" Then he smiled cheekily "Are you gunna be a dinner lady again?" Rose laughed, then said,

"No, cos we both have to go pretend to be 17."

"What?"

"Apparently we'll find out what's going on more easily if we pretend to be students."

"I'm 904! How am I supposed to pretend to be 17?" Rose laughed again.

"It's a good thing you don't look 904 then isn't it?" She smiled at him flirtily.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS outside the school, and was just about to walk outside when Rose pulled him back.

"You can't wear that!" She said.

"Why not?"

"Cos you look way older than 17. I'll find you some clothes." Rose said, as she started walking towards the costume store. "Do you want to be chav or emo?"

Twenty minutes later, Rose entered the classroom labeled E5. The class was quite small, and so was the teacher. She was slightly over weight with glasses and short, fuzzy hair. All eyes turned to Rose.

"You must be our new student? Rose is it? I'm Mrs Kreats."

The Doctor found his classroom after walking around the building three times. When he apologised for being late, the teacher laughed then said,

"For an A level Geography student you are obviously not very good at reading maps!" _Thats why I don't do maps, _the Doctor thought, after stopping himself from saying it out loud. He then sat down next to an extremely bored looking boy.

"We are going to read act 5, scene 2 of Macbeth after meditating." Mrs Kreats explained. _Meditating?_ Rose wondered, _why would a normal high school in the middle of London meditate in lessons?_

"Everyone close your eyes and relax." Mrs Kreats said, softly. Rose noticed how natural it seemed for them all. She obediently closed her eyes, but she didn't relax. She had already worked out that this meditation thing was probably the whole reason why all the students were going into trances. She jumped when her phone vibrated In her pocket.

The geography teacher finished talking about the work the students were expected to do in the rest of the term, then he clapped his hands together and said,

"Right... Meditation." The whole class shrunk a few inches as their muscles relaxed. The Doctor frowned, then got his phone out and wrote;

_If ur class is meditating just close ur eyes and ignore it DON'T listen 2 what ur teacher is telling u 2 do think of something else._

Then sent it to Rose. He knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to join in with this mysterious meditation, but he didn't want to risk anything happening to her.

Rose read the text from the Doctor, then quietly asked the girl she was sitting next to why they were meditating. Mrs Kreats had just started the meditation when she heard Rose talking. She frowned.

"Quiet please" She snapped.

"But why are we meditating?" Rose asked. Everyone had opened their eyes and were looking at her with curiosity.

"The students exam results have been much more satisfactory since we introduced meditation into this school. It also increases concentration in class." She said, angrily.

"Wrong time of the month?" Rose muttered under her breath. It obviously wasn't quiet enough, because Mrs Kreats' face turned scarlet and she shouted,

"Get out of my classroom!" Rose stood up and started walking towards the door, but it wasn't fast enough for her majesty because she shouted, louder than before, "I SAID GET OUT!"

_Bit of an over reaction. _

"Alright, I'm going!" Rose said. It was clearly a strict school. The students were silent, staring at Rose with confusion and they looked shocked. It wasn't normal.

The Doctor's eyes were closed and he was thinking about sausages – trying to distract himself from the strange meditation. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He discretely read the message from Rose;

_I've just been sent out! Lol. Can u meet me ouside this room at the end of this lesson? It's E5 x_

The Doctor tried not to laugh when he read it. _Bad girl. _He put his phone away and looked up, suddenly realising every eye in the room was looking at him. The teacher looked angry.

"Get out." He said, quietly but very firmly. The Doctor thought that was a bit out of order, he wasn't exactly desturbing the class. "I said get out!" The teacher repeated, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Watch your blood pressure" the Doctor said quietly, then walked out of the classroom towards E5, checking his map several times in the process.

Rose was standing outside the classroom she had just been sent out of when the Doctor casually walked over to her.

"Have you been sent out as well?" Rose asked, an automatic smile appearing on her lips. As usual, the Doctor smiled back.

"Yeah. Let's go for a walk."

Rose explained why she got sent out. The Doctor found the 'wrong time of the month?' bit halarious. He told her what happened in geography. The bell rang, though. So they walked to their next lesson which they both had together. It was chemistry, a bad choice in Rose's opinion. But she decided it would be less boring with the Doctor there.


	3. Those burning emerald eyes

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter much. I hope it's ok. Not that much happens in it. But next chapter will be a bit more interesting, cos that's when things start to happen. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I apprieciate it **

**Enjoy.**

Those burning emerald eyes

The Doctor and Rose walked into the science lab. They were late – the Doctor had read the map wrong. They apologised for being late, then sat down at a table at the back of the lab. The Teacher looked slightly annoyed, and stared at Rose with his piercing green eyes when he said, "We were just about to start the meditation" She looked away, because his gaze was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Think about sausages." The Doctor wispered. Rose laughed out loud before she could stop herself. Eyes turned to her direction again, including some from her english lesson, and that pair of burning emerald eyes, belonging to the teacher. The expression in them indicated that that Rose had done something seriously wrong. She looked back into them, trying to figure out what the emotion in them was – it was unfamiliar to her. As soon as she broke away from his gaze, she realised what it was – hatred.

"Eyes closed, muscles relaxed." He began the meditation. The Docot and Rose stopped listening and started thinking about other things until the meditation was over.

Forty minutes later, after a lesson of practising balacing equations, Rose and the Doctor left the lab and walked to their next lesson, which was drama. The Doctor wasn't that happy about being made to do A level drama, but Rose had insisted that it would be more interesting than something like history. So he agreed, mainly because he thought it would be so much more fun being in a class with her.

And because he was in love with her.

XX

They turned up at the drama studio. The rest of the class was already waiting outside. It was a small class, only about ten students including the Doctor and Rose. The teacher was a young, very enthusiastic looking man. He greeted them with a friendly smile. The class entered the studio and sat down. Expecting to hear the teacher tell them to begin the mediation, the Doctor and Rose were surprised to hear him say,

"I want you to practise your improvisation skills today, they seem quite poor. I'm going to give you these sheets which have the start of conversations, and you have to finish them. Can I have a voluteer pair?"

The lesson turned out to be normal. There was no meditation and the students were friendly towards the Doctor and Rose for the first time that day.

XX

After drama, they had no more lessons for the rest of the day, so they walked back to the TARDIS and planned to go back to the school after all the other students had gone, so they could ask the drama teacher why he didn't lead the meditation like all the other teachers, and do a bit of investigating. The Doctor thought it was important.

"I'm getting changed when we get back as well." He said. Rose looked at him, smiled then said,

"I think you like quite cute as an emo" The Doctor laughed, then automatically took her hand and opened the TARDIS doors.


	4. Bad feeling

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Again, thanks for the reviewss **

Bad feeling

The Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS nad into the school gates. The Doctor was wearing his brown suit again. It was four P.M. All of the students had gone, and the only people at the school other than Rose and the Doctor were caretakers, a few cleaners and a handful of teachers.

"I left my jacket in english earlier, so if you go to the drama studio and find that teacher, I'll get it and meet you there okay?" Rose said. The Doctor nodded.

"Okay." Rose noticed he sounded a bit low.

"Doctor, are you okay? You look a bit anxious." He shook his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Rose." He said. Rose raised her eyebrows, and said,

"You don't always have to pretend everything's fine. You know i'd listen if you wanted to talk about anything." The Doctor smiled at her. He hesitated, the said,

"I'm okay, I just have a really bad feeling, like something's going to happen. Something bad." Rose shivered. The last time he had said that, it was a few days before Rose had got trapped on the parallel Earth.

XX

The Doctor couldn't find the drama teacher. He wasn't in the studio or the staff room. He gave up looking for him, and waited for Rose outside the studio. Ten minutes passed. He frowned, took out his phone and dialed her number, which he knew by heart. It rang twelve times, but she didn't answer. The Doctor started to get worried.

_Maybe she just got lost. _He told himself, as he headed towards E5.

XX

Rose picked up her jacket from E5 and walked back out of the classroom, past the lab where her and the Doctor had chemistry that morning, towards the drama studio. She thought she was the only person in the building, so when she heard the footsteps behind her, she jumped and turned around. Standing closely behind her was the chemistry teacher. Rose's heartbeat increased when she saw his eyes glance over her body. She felt fear creep up on her. She _knew _she couldn't trust him. Something inside her could tell she wasn't safe.

And why did he keep looking at her like that?

_Run. Get out now and find the Doctor, _she told herself. She should of done... The teacher grabbed Rose around her waist and covered her mouth to block the scream that had just escaped from her lips. She struggled to get free, but she couldn't. He began to drag her into the chemistry lab. He pulled her too the back of the classroom and and pushed her down against a thick pipe against the wall. Next to her was a rope. He tied her up against the pipe, pulling the rope tightly against her so she gasped in pain.

"Why... What the hell are you doing?!" Rose damanded. Her voice shook. He said nothing, but looked into her eyes, a smile appearing on his lips. It was a smile that seemed to show satisfaction. It was horrible, the expression on his face. It looked like he had frozen, staring at Rose with wide eyes and that awful smile that made him look mentally ill. Rose looked away and closed her eyes, but she couldn't get the sick image out of her head. It stayed there even after he melted from his frozen position, looked at his watch, ran out of the lab and locked the door.

XX

"Doctor!" The Doctor heard Rose calling him, sounding breathless and scared.

"Rose?" He replied loudly, running towards the room where her voice came from. He pulled at the door but it was locked, so he opened it with his sonic screwdriver and entered the lab. Relief flooded through Rose when she saw the Doctor there.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He asked, rushing towards her and pressing the sonic screwdriver against the rope that bound her tightly to the pipe. She nodded and her heart rate began to slow down a bit.

"Who did this?" The Doctor asked as the rope broke and Rose stood up. He hugged her.

"That chemistry teacher. I knew there... There was something about him. Did you see the look...?" she shook her head. "Thanks for finding me cos I think... He's got something planned for me." She finished, quietly.

"Let's get out of here." He took her hand and they walked out of the building. Rose kept looking around, terrified that teacher would see her.

The Doctor was furious. He had decided that as soon as they were back in the TARDIS, he would call Torchwood and tell them to get someone else to investigate the school. As if he would take Rose back there, where _he_ could hurt her again. One time was more than enough.

XX

The drama teacher entered the music room in front of the Doctor and Rose. Rose walked over to the door and was about to push it open when the Doctor said,

"It's fine, Rose let's just go back to the TARDIS" She shook her head.

"He's here, we might as well talk to him now." The Doctor hesitated.

"Are you okay, though?"

"yeah, i'm okay." he smiled at her, admiring her bravery. She pushed open the door and they both stepped inside. The drama teacher looked surprised to see them.

"Oh, hi" he said. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we wondered if we could have a word?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure." The teacher frowned slightly. He and the Doctor sat down at the back of the classroom. Rose stayed near the door and the front. She perched on the table, feeling slightly on edge.

"Why are the teachers in this school leading meditations in their classes?" The Doctor asked, getting straight to the point. _No use wasting time,_ He thought. The teacher sighed, then said,

"It increases..."

"Performance and concentation." The Doctor finished his sentence. "Why do you chose not to lead the meditation in your classes?"

The teacher could clearly think of no lie to come up with, so he decided on the truth. He sighed again.

"I think there's something more to it." Curiosity crossed the Doctor's face, and he leant forwar and said,

"Like what?"

XX

The sound of a door slamming close by, followed by footsteps made Rose peer out of the half open door. She heard the sound of paper being screwed up and thrown to the side. She stepped outside the classroom. The Doctor hadn't noticed – he was very interested in what the teacher was telling him.

Rose stepped forward. As soon as she did it, she felt dread and fear. She heard the music room door shut behind her. She spun around and gasped when she saw _him _standing right next to her. His eyes were swimming over her body. The familiar, satisfied smile appeared at his lips as he stepped forwards, pushed Rose against the wall with his hand covering her mouth...


	5. Panic

**A/N: I hope this is ok! I know some people have been looking forward to this chapter so I hope I haven't disappointed you. **

**There is more to come**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, I really apprieciate them **

**And allthough from what I have written it may seem like I don't like Rose, I mean look at what I have put the poor girl thru!! But I do like her, and i'm happy to see her in doctor who again.**

Panic

His precaution was pointless – Rose was too overwhelmed with shock and panic to scream or make any noise. She was praying that the Doctor would notice her absence.

The chemistry teacher was pushing her along the corridor, he had a tight grip on the top of her arms. Rose feared for her life. Would he go as far as killing her? She pushed the thought out of her mind and called the Doctor's name as the teacher shoved her into a large, dark cupboard.

He shut the door and turned to Rose. Her breathing was heavy and fast. He stepped towards her. She backed away against the wall desperately and stepped on something. She looked at the floor and noticed it was covered with nothing but screwed up newspaper. She didn't have time to think about what that meant – the teacher pressed his body against hers and kissed her viciously. Rose tried desperately to push him away, but he was too heavy.

After what felt like hours, the chemistry teacher stopped kissing her for a second.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"Ssh!" The teacher hissed, and started kissing her again. His hands began to explore her body.

"Don't touch me!" She wailed, and pushed him away from her. She ran to the door, but the teacher pushed her onto the floor. Rose tried to get up, but he had her pinned down.

_Doctor, I need you._

She was shaking. He kissed her again. Rose couldn't breath or move. His hands were all over her, ripping at her top. He pulled it off and he began trying to take off her jeans.

_He's going to rape me._

Rose was wearing only her vest and her jeans were half off. When she turned her head, the cupboard span. She felt sick.

She took a deep breath and gathered some strength. She slapped him round his face, hard. He stood up, clutching his red cheek staring at her with strong dislike. _Hate. _Rose quickly pulled on her jeans.

"You know this will never end, don't you?" The chemistry teacher said, slowly. "I'll finish this. If not now, then one day soon."

Rose was struggling not to hyperventilate. A new explosion of fear errupted inside her chest as he put his hand into his pocked and pulled out a box of matches. He lit one, illumintating his face. Rose looked away. She didn't want to see his expression.

She realised what the newspaper was there for, when he bent down and set it alight. He gave Rose his disgusting, sick smile one more time before leaving the cupboard, locking the door behind him.


	6. Grateful

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I am not sure about this chapter... There isn't as much detail as I hoped for but there we are. Please R&R **

Grateful

"I told him I didn't want to be involved with this conspiracy. I want to carry on teaching, nothing will stop me from doing that, but i'm considering changing schools. I'm not going to sit and..."

"Shh!" The Doctor interupted the drama teacher's speech. "Can you hear...?" He looked around the room and noticed Rose wasn't there. Panic built up in his chest.

_He's got her._

The Doctor stood up and ran out of the room. He looked down the corridor and saw him. The chemistry teacher. A sudden spark of fear appeared in his eyes when he saw the Doctor.

"Where's Rose? What have you done to her?" The Doctor demanded, loudly.

"Doctor!" A terrified Rose called from the cupboard the teacher was standing next to. The Doctor saw something a fiery orange colour flashing under the door Rose was locked behind – fire. His eyes widened in horror. The chemistry teacher ran. The Doctor and the drama teacher ran after him and pinned him to the floor. As soon as the drama teacher had control of the chemistry teacher, the Doctor ran to the cupboard and opened it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Rose!" He called, the coughed as smoke blocked his vision.

Rose felt relief swim through her as she stumbled out of the cupboard, feeling weak. The Doctor helped her out. Her top was missing – she was wearing only her vest and her jeans were undone. Her hair was untidy and her face was pale. She stood up straight. The Doctor hugged her tightly. She threw her arms around his neck and felt secure. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her big, brown eyes, _furious _that anyone could hurt her like that.

"Your safe now." He said, quietly and firmly. She nodded.

The drama teacher had tied the chemisty teacher to a chair and was phoning the police and ambulance. The Doctor suddenly remembered there was a fire two metres from where he stood. He picked up the fire extinguisher, which was situated next to the cupboard Rose had been locked in. He killed the fire, wondering why that man had bothered to start a fire right next to a fire extinguisher.

Rose stayed leaning against the wall. She began to feel something that felt like claustraphobia. Her chest felt tight and she wanted to get out.

"Let's get out of her." She said to the Doctor, not being able to stand being there anymore.

"Okay." He took her hand and they began to walk along the corridor, past both the teachers. The Doctor stopped when the drama teacher asked,

"Is she okay?" The Doctor pulled a face and glared at the chemistry teacher.

"I'm not sure." Rose _had _to get out. She pushed open the door and stepped out, feeling dizzy and out of breath. There was no one outside. She was surprised at how _normal_ everything looked.

Her breathing was heavy. She felt faint and leaned against the wall for support. Her legs could no longer keep her standing, so she sank to the ground, looking at her shaking hands. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her pale cheeks.

"The police and ambulance will be here soon." The drama teacher said.

"Good." The Doctor replied, the turned towards the door. "Rose needs me." He followed her outside. She was sitting on the ground next to the door, crying. Her face was hidden by her shaking hands. A mix of fury, love and sympathy filled the Doctor. "Hey." He said softly and sat nest to her on the ground. He stroked her hair. "The ambulance and police will be here soon." Rose lifted her head and nodded.

"Doctor... Thank you. For saving me again." her voice was suprisingly strong. The Doctor hugged her again, then surprised both of them by kissing her quickly on her lips.

Rose lay in his arms. She started to feel calmer. She could breath again.

They were grateful for eachother.


	7. Anger

**A/N: I'm really not sure about this chapter. So I hope your not disappointed lol. It's from the Doctor's POV btw. Thanks for the reviews **

_Anger_

_It was two weeks ago today Rose was attacked by that man. She was terrified. Telling the police was hard as well, but she managed okay. She's strong. _

_I was furious when I found out what he did to her, and I still am. I could have stopped it from happening, but I didn't even notice he had taken her. _

_So she told the police and they arrested him. He's in jail now, but we are not sure how long his sentence is yet. A life sentence wouldn't even be enough. Anyway, the ambulance came and gave Rose something for the shock. Apart from that, she was fine, just bruised. Luckily she didn't get burnt in the fire. I took her back to the TARDIS and she had a shower. I tried to encourage her to sleep, but she didn't want to be on her own. That's understandable, so I stayed with her until she fell asleep. _

_Telling Jackie was stressful. Rose didn't want to, she didn't see the point. _

"_It's not going to change anything." She said._

"_I know, but she might be able to help."_

"_Why?I don't need help, i'm fine!" She said, louder than she needed. More angry than she needed to be. As soon as she said it, shelooked away from my face and said "Sorry." _

"_It's okay." I reassured her. She walked to her room before I could say anything else._

_I managed to persuade her in the end. Rose didn't want to go through the trauma of repeating what happened again, so I did it for her. The worst thing is, Rose feels guilty about telling Jackie._

"_She's got enough to worry about at the moment without me making it worse." She had said when we got back to the TARDIS. _

"_Oh, Rose!" I said, givng her a hug. "Be a bit more selfish, will you? She's your mum. It's her job to worry." _

_She has quite a lot of anger at the moment. Not towards me, but she gets frustrated with things that wouldn't normally bother her. At first I thought it would go away, but it still hasn't. She hasn't cried about it either. Well, she has once, just after it happened and I found her sitting outside sobbing. The thing is, she is bottling all this emotion up. I'm worried about her. She doesn't feel that she can talk about it, she's scared. _

_But why?_

_It's not always like that. Most of the time when we are together she's fine. I know I can make her smile. _

_But whatever this thing is, I don't think it will go away on it's own..._


	8. Awake

**A/N: This chapter is set just before the prologue. I hope it makes sense... There is one more chapter I have left to write, but i'm not sure when I can get it done. I haven't given up on it, tho. I am just really busy this summer. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews, I apprieciate them. **

Awake

Rose had been lying awake in bed for hours, trying to sleep. Well, not really _trying_ to sleep, because she was scared that when she closed her eyes she would have a nightmare again. So instead, she just lay there. She was trying to think of anything other than _him._ No matter how often she pushed him out of her head, he always crept back, invading her daydreams.

He was still hurting her, even though he was sitting in a jail cell.

"You know this will never be over, don't you?" His voice echoed in her head. _Shut up!_ She sliently screamed over his haunting voice. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself.

She closed her eyes. She saw him kissing her, felt his hands touching her. She opened her eyes and he was still there. She gasped.

Her vivid imagination was always something Rose thought was an advantage, but she wondered what good it was if it just created sick images and replayed distressing memories.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her knees. When she looked up, he was still standing in front of her, that haunting smile on his face. Rose shrieked and pressed her back against the wall. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. Her breathing was still getting faster, but it felt like her lungs had suddenly shrunk. That uncomfortable, tight feeling in her chest had returned.

She got up off her bed and switched on her light. Of course he wasn't really there. Rose reminded herself that he was sitting in a jail cell. The thought didn't calm her, though it should have done.

She walked into her bathroom and washed her face with cold water. She leaned against the wall, waiting for her breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Rose longed for the Doctor, to feel his arms wrap protectively around her. The thought calmed her.

She looked at her hands, which were still shaking, though her breathing was almost normal and the tight feeling had gone.

_What's happening to me?_ Rose asked herself, as she lay back down on her bed and waited for sleep to take over her body.

The next morning, Rose was feeling very lethargic. She had a shower then did her hair and make up, trying hard not to think about what had happened last night, but she was confused. She didn't want to have another panic attack as long as she lived. It scared her, that feeling of not being in control while her own mind turned on her and replayed those memories so vividly made me feel alone and helpless.

When she was ready, Rose walked into the control room and sat next to the Doctor, who was reading something in Galifrayan on his screen.

"Hey" She greeted him with a smile, which he returned.

"Hey. You look tired."

"I didn't sleep much last night."

"Why?" The Doctor asked. Rose was quiet for a moment, then she said,

"I had a nightmare about... about him." The Doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"Rose... Are you okay?" She didn't answer for a moment.

"Doctor, I was _so_ scared." Rose said, shaking her head.

"I know." The Doctor replied quietly. "And you still are."

Before Rose could answer, her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her jump. It was Mickey. She sighed, realising Jackie must have told him. Rose reluctantly answered.

"Rose? It's Mickey. I Heard about what happened... Are you okay?"


	9. Justice?

**A/N: I'm really sorry it has taken so long! I have been rediculously busy. Anyway, this is the last chapter of Power of the Mind. Thank you all for the comments and enthusiam you have shown. xx**

Justice?

It was friday evening. Rose was sitting in the back of Pete's car with Mickey, the Doctor, Pete, Jackie and Tony. Anyone passing them by would think they had been to a funeral by the looks on their faces and their formal clothes.

They hadn't been to a funeral. They had been to court.

Rose felt like she was going to cry again. The Doctor's hand tightened around hers as a tear slipped out of her eye.

She didn't want to think about that anymore. She wiped the tear away and looked out of the window. It was a summer evening. It reminded Rose of what she used to do on friday nights – she would go for a long walk with Mickey, and her close friend, Kit. After their walk, they would go back to either Rose's or Kit's house and watch a movie. That was when she was fourteen.

She had no idea that eight years on she would be going to court on a friday evening to face the man who tried to rape and kill her, and to tell a room full of people exactly what happened.

Rose sighed. She was pleased, in a way. He was in jail. He was paying for what he did to her. But it wasn't enough.

X

The Doctor knew. He _knew_ the courts wouldn't bring Rose justice. That's why he _wasn't _supposed to get the police involved. He would have done it his own way. He could have made that _thing _pay for hurting Rose, because frankly, seven years in jail wasn't enough.

X

The family walked into the house silently. Mickey wasn't there – Pete had dropped him off at his and Jake's flat.

Pete didn't really know what to say. He didn't like awkward silences, so he muttered something about bathing Tony, took him out of Jackies arms, and walked upstairs.

Jackie gave her daughter a hug and asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't mind. You choose." Rose wasn't even hungry, but she wanted Jackie out of the room so that she could talk to the Doctor.

When they were alone, Rose and the Doctor walked into the lounge. The doctor closed the door and switched on the light.

Rose felt strangely nervous. She did not understand why she was feeling this way at first, but then she realised that it was because whenever she talked about what happened, she ended up either having a panic attack or breaking down in tears. Even though she wanted to talk about it, she also didn't because she felt crap whenver she did. Not only that, she was worried about burdening the Doctor. She was confused.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

Rose wasn't sure. She was tired and emotional. "I don't know." She paused. "I'm relieved but angry, because he's in jail and i'm safe now, but he's only there for seven years."

The Doctor sighed. "I know," he said, and put his hand on her lower arm. "But on the way back from court, I was thinking about his sentence. Once it's over, in seven years, I'm going to kidnap him. I haven't thought of a punishment yet, but i'll make sure he'll never hurt you, or anyone else again. But for now, he can suffer in jail."

They smiled at eachother. "Thankyou." Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "Love you." He said.

"Rose smiled again. "Love you, too."

They both sat silently for a few minutes, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Mmm?"

"I want to be able to talk to you about this."

He frowned. "You can."

Rose sighed. "But I really don't want to be a burden to you. If you are just saying that, then it's fine. I can just talk to my counsellor, 'cause I would hate to be a burden to you."

The Doctor shook his head. "That is one of the most rediculous things I have ever heard in my life!"

"You say that every week."

"Yeah, but i'm serious this time. Rose and burden don't even work in the same sentance! Talk to me. Or cry, whatever, just don't feel guilty about it. If you even _consider _feeling guilty, i'll make you clean every single wall in the TARDIS. And trust me, that will take a long time."

Rose laughed. Suddenly, she knew she could get through it. She could see a light at the end of this long tunnel. She knew that with the Doctor holding her hand it would finally be okay. It would always hurt, remembering what happened. You can try to block out memories but you can never erase them. Maybe one day she would be able to look back at this without it hurting quite so much.


End file.
